Fire and Ice
by cari373
Summary: UPDATED! After Emma's powers go out of control, Regina finds her and makes it her mission to help Emma control her powers. Together, can they stop Ingrid the Ice Queen from taking Elsa's powers? Swan/Queen; Hook/Ingrid. M for sexy times. Don't like the couples, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_New storyline between Emma and Regina after Emma considers leaving Storybrooke. Swan/Queen, Sexy Times, M rating. Don't like, don't read!_

**Chapter 1**

Emma sat in her car on the edge of town looking out over the city. Her mind could only recall her parents' fearful faces as she debated with herself on whether to return to Storybrooke or not. They had their perfect little boy, they didn't need her.

She sighed at what felt like the truth, and held back the tears. She was so angry and hurt, and she didn't know if she could keep everything inside. How could she?

A knock on the passenger window startled her from her thoughts, and Regina appeared with two cups of warm coffee. Emma didn't look pleased to see her, but she let her into the Bug anyway, and the brunette joined her. "Did my parents' send you?" Emma asked, not making eye contact with the gorgeous creature she had always longed to be with.

"No." Regina replied coldly.

Emma blinked and looked at the steering wheel. "Hook?" She asked.

"Nope." Regina replied, her eyes never leaving Emma. "I set my own location spell and found you because I was worried."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." Emma argued.

"I don't think you are." Regina stated matter-of-factly. "In fact," she set the coffee down in the two holders. "I know you aren't." She stated, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Careful," Emma warned. "That has been known to cause serious harm." She looked down at their hands and Regina laughed.

"You can't hurt me." Regina stated honestly.

Emma's face softened, and she laced her hand with Regina's. "Please," Regina pleaded. "Talk to me." A unique colored light appeared between their hands and both women smiled at it. Their magic and connection was very there.

"I don't know what to do." Emma stated, giving a long sigh. "Everyone except for you, Elsa, and the Ice Queen is terrified of me." Her bottom lip quivered. "And my parents," she paused and looked thoughtful. "They aren't so _charming_ towards me these days."

Regina couldn't help but giggle at that. "I have been warning you about those Charmings forever." She joked with Emma.

Emma smiled at her and did her best not to want to just melt into her. There was a cup holder and a manual stick-shift between them, and that made it so that they remained separated physically. "Have you found a cure for Marian yet?" Emma finally took the focus off of herself.

Regina knew what Emma was doing, but she answered her question. "I finally convinced Robin that he needed to love her again, and after coming on to me, even kissing me, I think he has finally gotten to a point where he understands that it is the only way to save her life." Regina looked both hurt and over it all at once.

"How do you feel about it?" Emma asked.

Regina looked down at their still joined hands and thought carefully about her answer. "It was hard, but you know what I discovered in my search for the cure for her?"

"What?" Emma asked, her eyes locked with Regina's.

"I needed to be truly happy alone, being me. Before, I had always had Henry, and I was happy being a mom to him. Then, I had Robin, and I thought 'this is what I need', but truly, being this way, independent, that was what I have always needed. Having a partner, or someone that loves me, that is just a gift from that person to me." Regina explained. "My independence and love of myself is a gift to myself."

Emma felt her feelings for Regina boiling over. She wanted so badly to kiss her right then. Instead, she did the next best thing. She brought Regina's hand to her cheek, then leaned into it and kissed her palm, on down to her wrist. Regina leaned in and took Emma's bottom lip in hers, just leaving her hand on Emma's cheek.

"I want you so badly." Emma trembled against her as Regina cupped the other side of Emma's face and deepened the kiss. She was careful not to spill any of the coffee as she went to straddle Emma. Regina unbuttoned and then removed the red blouse she had on, removed her bra quickly, and buried Emma's face in her breasts. Emma wondered if she was dreaming, it sure felt like it might be an amazing dream. Sucking Regina's right breast, she felt the queen's excitement as she only held on and ran her hands through Emma's hair. Emma reached down Regina's pants and stroked her clit with precision, causing the queen to moan and pull Emma even closer. They were so physically intertwined, it amazed Regina.

Emma switched breasts, and then moved her fingers skillfully further into Regina. "Oh God." Regina tilted her head and body back further, arching over the steering wheel and bringing her abdomen closer to Emma's face. Emma slid off the pants and underwear and used her tongue on every inch of Regina's folds. "Ohhhhhhhh…." She had her hands buried in Emma's hair, and her back and upper shoulders leaned on the top of the steering wheel to keep her balance. Emma found it on accident, her tongue running over Regina's g-spot. "There!" Regina ordered, and Emma made sure she paid special attention to it. Regina came hard, and Emma lapped up every inch of it, arousing Regina to an extent she had never been before. Regina straddled Emma again, kissing her lips and tasting just a bit of herself on the woman she was growing to love romantically.

Regina just held Emma like that for a very long time; tightly to her chest. Occasionally Emma sucked on one of Regina's bare breasts, but she really just enjoyed having the now very warm and loving queen wrapped in her arms. Emma felt up the Queen's strong back. She stroked her perfect ass. She had dreamed of this for so long.

Regina sat her naked body back into the passenger seat, then gently grabbed Emma's leather jacket collar and brought her to her, kissing her passionately. It was Emma's turn to straddle the brunette and have her body adored. Regina quickly got her jacket and shirt off of her. Emma undid her own bra, and Regina slowly licked at her right nipple. She sucked so hard on the snow white skin, she wanted to claim her! She left a hickey on Emma's breast, and Emma just smiled and buried her hands in Regina's hair and ran them down her back. She moaned as Regina did the same thing to her left breast, claiming it as well, then she did the same thing with Emma's stomach. She kissed Emma's sides, and Emma tried not to giggle, all the while in shock this was happening at all. How long could they keep Emma's pants on? Emma didn't want to know, she just wanted to feel her naked legs on Regina's. Regina removed them quickly, and their two naked bodies caused a giant aura of magical energy to rise above them. Emma ground herself into Regina first, and they both moaned in pleasure. "Relax," Regina guided her, and before Emma knew what had happened, she was sitting passenger, with Regina on the ground between her legs. Emma tilted the seat back just slightly, and put one leg over each of Regina's shoulders. Regina devoured Emma's clit, sucking her folds, and then shoving her tongue in deep. Emma bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, savoring this experience. The most gorgeous woman in town was making love to her.

Regina's tongue hit something that caused Emma to really moan, clearly her g-spot, and Emma shouted "Don't stop!" Regina fiercely ran her tongue across it, almost rhythmically at first, then quickly. Emma gushed, and Regina licked everything up gladly.

"You taste so good." Regina whispered, clearly leaving a little bit of Emma's cum on her lip so Emma could taste herself mixing with Regina.

"Mmmmm…" Emma took her up on it and savored her taste on the sexy queen.

Their heartbeats synched up, and Regina held Emma to her chest. "You are perfect." Regina stated to Emma, kissing the top of her blonde head. Emma was looking out the window and kissed the inside of Regina's arm.

"When I am in town, I don't feel like I am." Emma stated. "I feel like a monster."

"You are anything but." Regina tried to assure her.

"I am not sure if I want to go back." Emma said honestly.

"I will keep you safe in my house. You and Henry, always." Her hands framed Emma's face and gently stroked it.

"Okay." Emma said quietly. Inside, she was screaming that she was nervous out of her mind.

Regina smiled against Emma's head. "I promise, I will teach you how to control this." Regina assured her. The aura glow surrounding them was strong, and Emma knew she could believe in this.

Emma gave a weak yet trusting smile and nod. Both women dressed and prepared to head back into town, but Emma was terrified of what the future held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed. I figured while I was inspired, I might as well write chapter 2. _

**Chapter 2**

Emma held onto Regina's hand tightly as they got out of the bug at Regina's house. She was petrified of the idea of her parents or someone seeing her and her powers going all crazy again; at least if she held onto Regina's hand, her magic was in check. "Don't worry," Regina soothed, facing her and kissing her nose as they headed up the stairs to her house. "It will all be fine."

Emma smiled at her and allowed herself to be lead into the giant house. Emma hated to admit when she was exhausted, but she was. She hadn't been this tired since she had birthed Henry, and that was 13 years ago. "You okay?" Regina asked concerned. She finished a brief spell over her house, and focused solely on Emma afterward.

"Yeah." Emma rubbed her forehead and sat down on the bed. "I am just so tired." She admitted, pulling Regina to her and burying her face in her stomach.

Regina massaged Emma's back, and the blonde loosened up in her embrace. "Let's sleep." Regina suggested. Emma nodded, and Regina slowly moved away to get them both pajamas. "Here," she handed Emma a light pink night gown. "It will help you sleep comfortably."

"What if I want to sleep naked?" Emma asked, slowly wrapping her arms around Regina from behind and kissing the back of her neck. Regina covered Emma's hands with hers and leaned into her embrace.

"Then feel free to." Regina replied, turning around to kiss her. "But don't forget," she ran her hands over Emma's shoulders. "Our son will be here." She kissed her again.

"So won't us sleeping together at all be a strange thing?" Emma asked, getting into the night gown.

"Yes," Regina began. "And I do have a mansion." She motioned around in a giant circle. "Would you like to choose a different bed to sleep in?" She asked.

Emma knew she was being toyed with. "No." She whispered against Regina's lips, leading Regina's hand directly under the night gown to feel her wet clit. "I don't know what I am going to do about this."

"I thought you were tired." Regina stated.

"I am." Emma agreed. "Make me pass out…Please…"

Regina smiled and looked toward the door to make sure it was locked. It was. She decided she was going to torture Emma. She got on her knees in front of the woman, looking up at her the entire time as she felt her just through her panties. She licked Emma through her panties, and Emma attempted to remove the panties for the brunette, who stopped her. "No no…" Regina argued with her.

"I need to feel you one more time…" Emma pleaded.

"You will." Regina ran her tongue around every inch of where Emma's panties covered.

Emma was biting her bottom lip so hard, she drew blood. Regina was torturing her. Regina kept her tongue out and licked the blood off Emma's chin, her left hand skillfully reaching up into Emma. "Tortured?" Regina asked.

Emma could only nod and Regina smiled and replaced her hand with her lips. Emma came standing up, and Regina licked her lips and looked up at Emma with a proud smile on her face. Emma smiled and was finally at the passing out point. She pulled Regina up gently and held her to her tightly. "Thank you." She kissed her sweetly.

"You taste so good." Regina told her.

"As do you my queen." Emma smiled and walked her to the bed.

"I need to get into my night gown too." Regina told her. Emma nodded and allowed the woman to change. Standing there, in all her naked glory, even Emma's tired eyes couldn't fully close. She watched Regina…Glorious, gorgeous Regina. _Her _Regina.

"You are so beautiful." Emma stated. "The most gorgeous woman in the world."

"Funny," Regina pulled her night gown on. "I think the same thing about you." She quickly kissed Emma, and then rolled into bed with her, spooning her from behind. Both exhausted women dozed off quickly.

"Mooooom!" Henry shouted, entering the house.

Regina's eyes shot open and she woke Emma. "He's here." She told her. Emma scrambled to get dressed as did Regina, and Emma made her way down the hall to a different bedroom.

"Hi Henry," Regina greeted him, walking down the stairs.

"Hi mom." Henry replied, looking up at her from his phone. "I am worried about my other mom, Emma." He was honest. "No one has seen her since her powers went a little crazy."

"I'm right here kid." Emma came down the stairs. "I am terrified to leave this particular house, because of my powers." She too was honest. "Regina has spelled the place, so I can do no harm here."

"That's good." Henry agreed. "So we are all going to be living here now?" He asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "Its not like I have a huge wardrobe." She joked.

"Grandma and Grandpa –"

"-Don't need to worry." Emma finished for him. "I don't want to see David and Mary Margaret right now."

"Why not?" Henry asked.

Emma looked down at the floor and then back up at Henry. "Because they fear me, and until Regina teaches me to fully control this, I am scared of what I could do." She sighed.

"It will be okay. If anyone can teach you to control your magic, mom can." Henry said with confidence.

"I know." Emma nodded in full agreement, sitting down on the sofa next to Regina, but far enough away that they weren't touching. Henry looked over at them with a confused look on his face.

"Well," he began. "I have school. I just figured I would stop in. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone mom is staying here." He grabbed his bag and headed off to school.

Emma practically breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone, leaning into Regina's embrace and closing her eyes for a minute. "We have to leave at some point, for food at bare minimum." Emma stated the obvious, and Regina smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Want to go to Granny's?" Regina asked her.

"You have to not let go of my hand." Emma replied, lacing their fingers. "And I would really love a shower first." Emma hinted.

"We both do need them." Regina agreed, standing and leading Emma upstairs to the shower.

"It is my turn to show you a good time," Emma stated, turning on the shower and licking her lips in front of Regina. She removed all of Regina's clothes, kissing each place as it was revealed to her. Regina ripped Emma's clothes off of her frantically, leading her into the shower. Emma reached one finger into Regina, and Regina rode it, gently kissing Emma's shoulder as she attempted to not crumple into her with how good she felt right then. Emma inserted her other finger into Regina, and Regina moaned as she fully came. Emma enveloped her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue dancing with Regina's perfectly.

Their naked bodies crashed together, and Emma couldn't help but love how perfect it felt. They washed each other's hair and soaped each other's bodies up and then got ready to go to Granny's. Hand in hand, they walked down the street, and the entire town watched….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How is the town going to react? What are they going to think?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews. No, this isn't just about sex, and here is where an even deeper storyline begins. Of course, I do love writing love scenes, and I am not going to stop. Making love is part of being a couple. With that, here is chapter three. _

**Chapter 3**

Ruby seated them at a booth in the corner; as far away from everyone else as she could. Whatever was going on with Emma, she knew how this town could be, and she wanted to make sure her privacy was respected. She knew it wouldn't stop everyone from peeking into windows and wondering, but she knew that most customers sat at the bar or close to the entrance, so that table was the best place for them.

Hook had heard the town talking, and he had to see for himself if Emma really was back. Walking into Granny's, he saw her, and she was sitting next to Regina. Regina kissed her, and all the while, the two women were smiling. Hook had tried so hard to get that kind of a reaction from Emma, and he had partially attained it, but still, something was missing between the two of them, and he was seeing that filled by Regina right now. It was painful to watch.

Hook approached the table, and Emma held on tightly to Regina's hand. She faced hook, and greeted him. "Hook," she nodded.

"Swan," he nodded back. "Hello Regina." He nodded politely at the queen too, and she nodded back. "Why did you leave?" He asked Emma.

She had been concerned about this encounter, and she had thought long and hard about her reply to him if he should ask. "Because my parents, as well as you, were terrified of my powers," she replied.

"I wasn't terrified," Hook was on the defense.

"You were, and you didn't know me well enough to know where to find me." She stabbed him with her words.

"She probably cast some spell to find you." He retorted.

"And that is my point!" Emma shouted. The yellow emanating aura was growing from her hand, but Regina controlled it with her purple aura and nodded for Emma to continue. "No one gets it, and no one understands everything I am going through but Regina. She took initiative to find me and when she did, she showed me how to control it." She slowly removed her hand from Regina's and harnessed the yellow energy so she had complete control over it. Then, she made it fade away all on her own, without any assistance from Regina. "I couldn't do that before." Emma told him. "I was out of control."

"But why did you start something romantic with her and just forget about me? Was I just a toy to you?" He demanded; anger and hurt very clearly visible on his face.

"No," Emma shook her head and stood up. "There was always something between us that lacked, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. At first I thought I was attracted to Regina because she had magic, but then I realized, I was attracted to her for all that she is. With you, we connected because we were both outsiders that had, at different times in our lives found our places." She sighed and then looked down at the ground. "But I even relate to Regina in that respect now." She shook her head. "Just as my parents began to genuinely love and accept me, they also fear me. Just as they decide to really embrace me, they reject me out of fear. Even when she was furious at me for bringing Marian back, Regina never fully rejected me." Emma sat back down next to Regina and looked at her lovingly.

"I never didn't love you," Hook pleaded.

"But you never gave me the one hundred percent feeling she does." Emma replied. "As a friend, I love you, but romantically we are over." Emma added.

A devastated Hook left Granny's, and Emma felt terrible. "I hate breaking hearts." Emma stated, her head resting on Regina's shoulder.

"It had to be done at some point." Regina replied, pulling the blonde closer to her.

Emma could only nod in agreement and wait and see who else was going to approach her while she was out.

Strangely, no one else did, and she and Regina enjoyed their lunch without further interruption.

XXXXXXX

Hook was furious; how could she just play with him? One thing Emma Swan forgot was that Hook wasn't a good guy; he was a villain.

"Angry?" The Snow Queen showed up, a huge smile painted on her face.

"Very." Hook replied.

"Good." She transported both of them to her little hiding place. "We have much to discuss…"

XXXXXXX

"You harnessed your magic earlier today," Regina stated proudly, leading Emma into the woods. "It is time for some safe practice." She threw a stick in the air, "hit it". She ordered Emma, who shot it perfectly with a bolt from her hand.

"I did it." Emma beamed.

"Now make your hand normal again, no magic." Regina guided her. She tried, but the yellow aura stayed around it.

"I don't know why it isn't working." Emma said confused.

"Don't focus on magic," Regina guided. "Focus on the present, the place you are now," Emma closed her eyes, and the aura faded away.

"Yes." Emma smiled again, turning around to kiss Regina. "I did it." She smiled and gave her lady another peck. "Again." Emma got ready and Regina threw another stick in the air, and this time, Emma moved it around instead of shooting it. She then focused on where they were, and the aura faded, much quicker this time.

"Impressive my love." Regina beamed back at her.

"It doesn't mean I want to stop holding your hand." Emma winked at her.

"I don't ever want you to stop doing that." Regina kissed her deeply and lead her back to the house. "Now, let's have my magic make us some dinner, and I think we should tell our son we are a couple."

"That sounds perfect." Emma followed her back to the house, and Regina magically made a lasagna appear. "I want to learn how to do that." Emma sat down on the couch and pulled Regina onto her lap.

"Eventually." Regina turned around to kiss her. "I like being the cook at the moment." She smiled at Emma who smiled back and kissed Regina's neck.

"Are you cooking?" Emma joked with her.

"I am on fire." Regina played back.

"Oh yes you are." Emma replied, removing her shirt.

"MOMS!" Henry looked puzzled and embarrassed. He dropped his books and ran up the stairs.

"Henry!" Regina grabbed her shirt and got off of Emma, quickly running up the stairs to do damage control.

Emma just sat there embarrassed too, but she felt like there wasn't much she could do. She just needed to sit back and let Regina take care of this one.

"Henry?" Regina knocked at his door and she heard him moving around.

"Come in." He said, just loud enough so she could hear it.

"Henry," Regina began. "I know that you weren't expecting what you just saw," she swallowed and continued. "Emma and I have begun a romantic relationship." She finally said.

"So my birth mom is dating my adopted mom…" Henry was more than confused. "But now operation Mongoose doesn't matter." He didn't cry, but Regina could tell he was frustrated. "I mean," he looked down at his bedspread. "If you don't care about being with Robin Hood, then who cares if you find out who wrote the stupid fairytale book?" He grabbed the new book from the shelf and turned it to where they were now. The story of Regina and Emma _was _in it, but the last page had the Ice Queen on it. "Do you think you should be worried about this?" Henry asked Regina, showing her the page with the Ice Queen on it.

"I don't know what it means." Regina admitted. "There isn't any text."

"Then that can be our next mission." Henry stated.

"So you're done being mad?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Henry shrugged. "I personally would like to still find the author of the book that has all the fairytales in it." He smiled at Regina and she nodded.

"Maybe one day we will." She hinted. "For now, we need to figure out why this picture is here, in the new book." Henry nodded in agreement, and they went downstairs to fill Emma in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you all think? In this specific story, Henry has a book that is still writing itself. It is an interesting twist I wanted to add. He still has the old book, that has all their fairytales in it, but this one is the one currently being written based on the actual choices the characters are making.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 4. _

**Chapter 4**

"Emma!" Regina bounded down the stairs with the book, her eyes waiting for something more to appear on the page where Ingrid was. "Look," Regina showed Emma the new image, and Emma then noticed two more pages showed up.

"That's Hook!" She looked concerned.

"This isn't good," Regina stated, shaking her head.

"We need to find them, because two villains getting together will destroy this place." Emma went to get her coat, but Regina stopped her.

"No," the Queen shook her head. "Ingrid is using him as bait to get to you." Regina explained. "She wants you to go get him, to try to 'save' him. Trust me," Regina rested her forehead against Emma's. "I was once a villain." She gave her a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen.

Emma nodded. "Right," she agreed, setting her jacket down. "So what do we do?"

"Eat dinner." Regina replied simply, removing the lasagna out of the oven.

Everyone dished up, and then went to the living room to watch a movie. Henry picked out some action flick, and sat in the huge chair in the corner, while his moms cuddled on the couch. Regina rotated in Emma's arms and fell asleep facing the blonde, and Henry smiled as he noticed Regina's guard fully coming down.

Emma kissed the brunette's forehead and savored her being in her arms. Regina was exhausted. It had been an eventful and hectic few days; there was no denying that. Regina's arm was gently wrapped around Emma's waist, her head under the blonde's chin.

Even when she slept, the wheels in Regina's head were always turning. She had dozed off trying to think of what spell could help her even begin to locate Ingrid and Hook. A simple location spell? Not if Ingrid was in a place she had used magic to hide. She was buried in Emma right now, and she wasn't going to move. She wasn't going to let go. She couldn't.

She was more relaxed than she had ever been, her head, for once, rested fully. She let her brain be turned off, and she just let go. She didn't worry about saving all of Storybrooke today, she let herself be immersed in her love, with only a hint of her sons film in the background, and even that was fading away.

"She never sleeps anywhere but her room," Henry stated, looking down at Regina. The credits had begun to roll and the movie was over.

Emma only nodded. "She is exhausted." She whispered to Henry. "Hon," Emma tried to wake her, but Regina resisted, being annoyed by her partner's attempt. She didn't even need to open her eyes to find Emma's hand and lace hers with it. Giving a blast of her purple to Emma's yellow, she put some electricity through them both and warmed them up.

"Rub my back," Regina mumbled to Emma, who did so. They were both glowing, and it shocked Henry.

"That is so cool!" He had to resist shouting louder. Regina opened her eyes, and remembered she was a parent. Her house was never fully quiet.

Reluctantly, she stood up and led Emma up to what was becoming their room. "Good night Henry." She hinted to him.

"Good night moms." He smiled at them and let them go to bed.

Emma and Regina curled up together and slept soundly. It really had been a long week, and both women were completely drained.

XXXXXXX

"So," Ingrid smiled and turned around to face Hook, who was sitting on the sofa in her little room. "They think what they have together is special," her evil smile spreading out widely across her face. "Well," she rolled her eyes. "Do I have news for them."

"What are you talking about?" Hook asked.

"I am talking about the fact that my magic and Emma's would be strong. Mine and Regina's would be strong. Heck, mine and Elsa's would be really strong."

"Maybe we need to find a way to win her." Hook thought out loud.

"Who?" Ingrid asked.

"Elsa," He replied. "Then you two would be stronger than Regina and Emma." With her blonde hair framing her face, even up in a tie, Ingrid resembled Emma to some extent. He had been taking steps toward her until he finally dipped his head and kissed her. A jolt went through all of Storybrooke, waking both Regina and Emma up.

"What just happened?" Emma asked.

"Something very bad." Regina replied.

"Let's get the book!" Emma grabbed the book off of the nightstand. "Oh my God…" She looked shocked at the page that said that Hook kissed Ingrid. She wasn't jealous, but she was very worried about a villain partnership like theirs, and what it could mean for the future of them all.

XXXXXX

I have a funny idea for Hook's past that will be coming up! Stay tuned. Sorry it is so short, the library was closing as I was typing! Will update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews. I am so glad so many people liked this story. Here is chapter five. _

**Chapter 5**

Regina pulled on an emerald green blouse and black slacks with matching earrings. It was seven in the morning, and Henry was getting ready for school. Emma stirred in the bed and leaned up to watch Regina getting ready.

"My God…" She whispered, as Regina stood there with her blouse still unbuttoned.

Regina could only blush and smile a little. "What?" She asked, looking down at the bedspread and not at Emma as she walked over. She began to button up her blouse but Emma stopped her.

"No no no…" Emma reached into the open blouse and gently stroked Regina's sides with the backs of her hands. "You are so beautiful," Emma rolled Regina onto her back as she kissed her stomach and stroked her abdomen.

"Hon," Regina acted like she was going to protest. "We have to –" But Emma engulfed her lips in a kiss.

"Make love," Emma whispered against her lips. "That is all that we have to do." She told her. Emma was still in only a night gown under the sheets, so Regina had full access to her entire body.

Regina straddled Emma and Emma kissed the exposed areas on Regina's breasts. She wanted to take off Regina's bra, and Regina noticed, but she quickly took Emma's focus off of her. She removed the sheets from Emma and cupped her ass as she slid the blonde to her. "It's my turn," Regina removed Emma's silky night gown, laying her out before her on top of all the plush sheets. She gently ran her hands over each part of Emma before taking the skin in her mouth. She took the blonde's left nipple in her mouth, allowing her teeth to gently graze it, and her tongue to flick over the very tip of it.

"Mmmmmm…" Emma ran her hands through Regina's hair and Regina did the same thing to the other breast. She kissed Emma's stomach, and paused at her belly button, swirling her tongue inside of it. She slowly kissed down around Emma's center. She kissed her abdomen, her inner thighs, and on down to her ankles. "Oh God," Emma bit her bottom lip, as Regina brought herself over the blonde princess. Regina used her teeth to grip the thong and work it down Emma's legs. When it was at her ankles, Emma discarded the piece, and Regina used her tongue on Emma's folds. Emma held tighter to the back of Regina's head, and Regina swirled her tongue further up into Emma.

"Oh my Queen," Emma sighed, and Regina resisted smiling and ruining Emma's almost gush. She was so close. Regina tilted her head to the side, licking and sucking on Emma's folds in a way she had never been approached down there before. "Ohhhhhhh…." Regina fully thrust her tongue into Emma at that angle, and Emma came.

Regina cleaned up the mess, and then brought her face to Emma's for a kiss. "Yes my princess?" She replied. Emma grabbed Regina's left hand and put it over a still slightly wet clit.

"Let me do multiples," she leaned into Regina and Regina used her fingers to give Emma the multiple orgasms she was requesting. When she was done, she brought Regina's hand to her mouth and tasted herself.

"You are amazing. I love you Regina." They both laid back on the bed and just looked at each other.

"That is the first time that you have ever told me you love me." Regina told her, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you too." She kissed her deeply, and Emma stroked her ass.

"I wish you hadn't gotten dressed." Emma teased.

"You can repay me tonight." Regina winked at her, removing her bra. "This is all you get for now." She teased back, leaning back and fully exposing her chest for her partner to respond.

"Well," Emma slowly crawled over to her. "I can work with that." She ran her teeth over Regina's nipples quickly, then covered both breasts with her hands and ran her tongue from between the breasts to Regina's belly button. Barely moving her pants down, she exposed just enough of the brunette's abdomen, and Regina had to resist.

"Tonight my love." Regina brought Emma back up and gave her a kiss. "I promise. All day, think of how you are going to torture me." She winked at her love and helped her stand up off the bed. Emma felt Regina's clothed body on her nude one and savored it. Regina felt so good in her arms.

Emma broke the silence, her head on Regina's left shoulder leaning away from her partner. "How are we going to find Hook and Ingrid?" She asked, pulling away slightly and looking at Regina. "I mean," she paused. "If they have magic hiding them…"

"We have one thing they want; Elsa." Regina gave her a quick peck. "We just have to show Elsa the book before Ingrid can."

Emma nodded in agreement, then swallowed hard. "I have to face my parents then." She stated, her head pounding.

"It will be fine. Parents love their kids. Look at both of us and Henry." Regina smiled at Emma and Emma only nodded.

"I hope so. At least I can control myself now." She kissed Regina quickly, and walked over to the other side of the closet that Regina had filled with clothes that were all Emma style. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma from behind and Emma leaned into the embrace. "I have never been this in love before." Emma touched her forehead to Regina's and wrapped her arms around her lady's neck. "I don't want to leave this room, I don't want to be a savior, I just want to be your partner and sit in here with you all the time."

Regina smiled at her words. "Wouldn't that be amazing?" She asked. "If we were _normal _and not out of fairy tales?"

Emma just giggled and shook her head no. "Then we wouldn't exist at all." She put Regina's arms back around her waist and continued looking in the closet. She picked out a nice white short sleeved shirt with a black blazer over it and blue jeans with boots. The white shirt had a gold necklace that hung off it, and went well with it.

"What do you think?" Emma asked Regina for her opinion.

"I think you always look amazing, but that outfit really suits you…Literally!" They kissed once more, and made their way hand in hand to Emma's parents house.

Emma paced the hallway outside of the apartment. "I don't know if I can do this Hon…" She looked sick, and Regina tried to soothe her.

"It will all be fine." The brunette hugged her girlfriend and they knocked at the door.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret greeted her daughter with a smile and a quick hug. "Regina." She smiled at nodded at Regina, who followed the two of them into the apartment.

"Thank goodness you are safe." Elsa smiled at them from the kitchen table. "We were all so worried."

"We are here to talk to you about Ingrid." Emma cut right to the chase.

"We haven't seen here in days." Elsa replied.

"Well," Emma began. "This book is being written by all of our actions daily, including Ingrid." She turned the book to the most recent pages.

Mary Margaret stopped the book at Emma and Regina being affectionate outside her apartment. "You two are a couple?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Emma nodded. Her mother just blinked at her and then waved her hand for her to continue about the book to Elsa. "Anyway," Emma pointed at the picture of Ingrid kissing Hook. "This is what we are the most concerned about. We don't get to read the entire conversation, but from the little paragraph we are given, no matter what, two magical people are always stronger than just one alone. Ice with ice, like you and Ingrid, would be extremely powerful. She is going to try to win you over by telling you that." Emma explained to Elsa.

"But for what?" Elsa asked. "How can we leave and go back to Arundale? We are stuck here, and I don't want to be queen in a place like this, no offense to anyone. I want to be in my land."

"It's understandable." Emma nodded. "We are all from the Enchanted Forest, and you and Ingrid are not."

"I just feel so out of place." Elsa stated.

"So did I when I first got here." Emma acknowledged. "It gets easier once you get to know the people here."

Elsa just looked down at the table. "Don't worry," She shook her head. "I would never join forces with Ingrid."

"She might promise you a way home, or your sister, but you have to know it is all lies." Regina informed her. "Like the day you insisted you saw Anna, and she trapped you."

Elsa nodded. "I need to be wise." She agreed. "I won't cave." She promised.

Emma and Regina headed home, grateful that they were able to get to Elsa before Ingrid had.

XXXXXXXX

Ingrid shed her skin in front of Hook, and the pirate just smiled at her. "You tricked them?" He asked.

"All day long, all of them." Ingrid stated proudly. Elsa was trapped in a mirror in Ingrid's little home. She was hitting on the glass, trying to break it and get out. "Awww…My poor niece." Ingrid taunted her.

"How did you get so many powers anyway?" Hook asked Ingrid.

"I was born with them." Ingrid stated, finally dropping the blue material that resembled Elsa's dress to the ground and bringing Hook to her naked body. "Take off your hook please." He complied and set it down on the table. She smiled at him and he engulfed her breast in his mouth.

"It would be so much easier if you had both hands." She giggled. "We will make this do for now." Hook got on his knees in front of her and tasted her sweet pussy. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed being a slightly younger man to a more mature woman. He liked her, and he liked the power that they had together.

After eating her for as long as he wanted, he removed his pants and shirt and made love to her, and she enjoyed having the pirate inside of her. He fell asleep on top of her, her body wrapped around his. She watched the stars for a bit, before falling asleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we felt Hook and Ingrid being each other's One True Loves?" Emma asked Regina, as they lay naked on their bed.

"I am not sure." Regina replied. "That sure was what it felt like though." She agreed, kissing Emma deeply. "I am ready now my love." She brought Emma's hand to her wetness and Emma complied. She ran her thumbs over Regina's nipples, and she buried her face in Regina's abdomen, planting kissing around it, before running her tongue along Regina's folds. "You are delicious," she stated, swirling her tongue around more and then thrusting it into the queen.

"Oh baby," Regina tilted her head back and buried her hands in Emma's hair. Emma could feel her getting ready to gush, and she did. Emma left her tongue in her partner, after she had cleaned up all the cum, and she swirled it around again, as well as around the folds. "You are the best," she was in heaven.

Emma placed herself over Regina like a warm blanket, and she ground herself into Regina's center. Both women moaned in pleasure, and Emma came. Falling back together in perfect exhaustion, they ended what they both had thought was the perfect day. Little did they know they would need to rescue Elsa at some point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that?


	6. Chapter 6

_Some quick explanations: (1) The book picks and chooses what it tells you and what it doesn't. In this case, it is being selective about how much it shows about Emma and Regina's romance, as well as how much it shows about what Ingrid and Hook are plotting. It couldn't possibly write every story in Storybrooke, could it? That would be one long book! (2) You will have to wait and see about Ingrid and Hook….Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy chapter six. _

**Chapter 6**

Emma heard her phone ring and reached over Regina to get it off the night table. "Hello?" She mumbled into it.

"Emma Sweetie," It was Mary Margaret. She sighed and continued. "It's about Elsa." She paused again, and Emma's eyes widened. "She's missing."

"What?" Emma all but shot up and Regina looked at her puzzled and slightly annoyed.

"She was staying in your room because you have started to live with Regina, and she hasn't been seen since you two stopped by yesterday afternoon. She said she was going to tour the town and she never returned." Mary Margaret explained into the phone.

Regina held Emma's left hand and kissed it and looked at her worried, and Emma smiled down at her while she listened to her mother ramble. "Okay. Thank you. I will get ready and head over as quickly as possible." Emma replied.

She hung up the phone and rolled out of the bed, informing Regina of everything as she grabbed clothes that would work well for the situation. "We have to find Elsa." Emma began. "If she and Ingrid were to get together, or if Ingrid were to get to her, there is no telling what could happen to us all." Emma got a worried look on her face and she sighed as she dropped the outfit she was going to wear onto the foot of the bed. She was frustrated.

"Honey," Regina stood up and soothed her, and Emma just crumpled into her. "We will find her." She encouraged her. Emma only nodded against her partner's chest and tried not to cry.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she slowly stood up and reached for the jeans she had picked out. She had chosen a pair of jeans, a white sweater, and boots for the day. If she needed a little extra warmth, she would wear her leather jacket, and of course, she had Regina.

Regina got up and picked out a similar outfit, but with a red sweater. They left in a rush, somewhat forgetting about Henry, but waving to him on their way out and shouting their "I love yous".

David met Emma at the edge of the woods with Grumpy and few other towns people who knew the woods. Red was fully prepared to track Elsa down anywhere out there. "Okay!" David shouted, at the crowd he had gathered to help. "So, no one has seen Elsa since she went out for a stroll yesterday. Let it be known, that no harm is to come to her. I know quite a few of you are still scared of her powers, and that is understandable." He looked over the crowd quickly before continuing. "She won't harm anyone." He explained. "She learned how to control it, and she also has her gloves as a backup." The crowed nodded in understanding, and David broke them all into groups to search for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The entire town is out looking for Elsa." Ingrid and Hook stood at the top of a giant hill, a veil of magic surrounding them. She handed him back his looking glass and he looked through it quickly.

"How thoughtful of them," he smirked, putting the device away. "Will you be putting on her skin again?" He asked, his hand over her back, and his hook hanging to his side.

"Yes," Ingrid nodded. "It's time that Elsa's magic and mine finally combined, but I am missing just one more thing…." Her voice trailed off.

"What are you missing?" The pirate asked, following her down from the hill.

"A spell." She stated.

"What kind of spell?" Hook asked confused.

"The kind that allows me to acquire magic from someone else." Ingrid replied.

Hook nodded. "From Elsa…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes," Ingrid smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "From Elsa." She nodded. "You see," she began. "I know the spell to do if someone is willing to sacrifice their magic to me, but I can't just take it." She ran her index finger over the point of his hook. "I need a certain spell for that."

"And where might we find this spell?" Hook asked, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"In an old grimoire." Ingrid replied. "That only the people of my land can read."

"Is that even in Storybrooke?" Hook asked confused.

"Oh yes…" Ingrid nodded. "And I know right where to find it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red and Granny were on the trail of what they had assumed was Elsa. "Look," Red pointed to the shiny urn and everyone headed over to get a better look at it. It was located in the middle of the lake, on a steady mound of ice that you had to freeze the lake over to get to. No one dared to climb in the freezing water and risk dying in the middle of winter, no one except for Emma Swan.

"Honey!" Regina protested.

"If all else fails," Emma began. "And I am frozen after all of this," she continued. "We have true loves kiss." She kissed Regina, and, rope attached to her waist, swam to the ice mound and grabbed the urn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ingrid, in the guise of Elsa, approached Regina's house. No one really cared about Hook in the town, but just to be safe, Ingrid had made it so no one but her could see him. It was safer that way.

No one was home, and the back door was unlocked. She got in without any difficulty. Now, to locate the spell book. "Vinden…" she whispered, as she blew some ice crystals around the house, and they set to work finding the book that she was thinking of. The crystals all formed into a thick line, and went into one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor of the house. She followed them, and they stopped over what appeared to be just wood floor.

She removed the loose wood, and found the book buried there. "Hello beautiful." She smiled down at it and quickly cleaned up her mess in the house. It looked as if she had never been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on," David pulled Emma out of the water quickly, an ambulance waiting for her directly behind him.

The paramedics set to warming her up and David took the urn. He opened it up, but there was nothing in it at all. "I don't even think it's real!" He stated, frustrated. He threw it to the ground, and it landed in front of Rumple. All at once, the Dark One was thrust into the urn.

"I think you might have been wrong about that…" Regina stated, looking down at the urn.

"Rumple?" Belle held up the urn and looked inside. There was Rumple, and he was heading towards the mirror that held Elsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They have found Elsa." Ingrid stated, cloaking herself along with Hook once more.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." She stated, picking up her pace. "Hold onto this," she handed him the book. "While we are still invisible, I am going to sneak into the urn and get her out."

She was still invisible when she entered the urn, but Elsa could see her. Imagining the mirror holding Elsa was on the sidewalk with her and Hook, Ingrid got to her before Rumple could.

"Time for this all to end…" Ingrid smiled devilishly at her niece, shaking the grimoire. Elsa knew the book all too well, and inside the mirror, she was screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do we get Rumple out of there?" Belle asked, frustration in her voice. They had all gathered at David and Mary Margaret's for a quick meeting.

"He will find a way out." David stated with certainty. "In the meantime, what did you see in there?" David shouted to Rumple in the urn.

"One minute, Elsa is here in a mirror, the next, she is gone!" Rumple shouted at him.

"What does Ingrid want with Elsa?" David asked aloud.

"Her powers." Emma was leaning into Regina, her body at a balmy 97 degrees F, not low enough to keep her at the hospital. With Regina's warmth also helping, she knew she would be back to her normal 98 degrees F in no time. "If she combines her powers with Elsa's, she will be stronger than any of us." Emma explained.

"Except for you two!" Rumple shouted.

"Why are we stronger than them? They are both ice magic." Regina asked. "Doesn't the same kind of magic combining make for stronger powers?"

"Only if Elsa were to _willingly _give Ingrid her powers. If Emma and you willingly work together, you can defeat her. It isn't about force, it is about love." Rumple explained.

Rumple closed his eyes tightly. He imagined he was standing next to Belle in the apartment, and all at once, he was out of the urn. "That's better." He smiled, brushing off his shoulders. "You two and the magic that love and trust creates will always be more powerful than anything forced." He told them.

Regina nodded in agreement, and Emma just grabbed a tissue and caught her dripping nose. She sighed and buried herself deeper into Regina's arms. "I feel like just sleeping for a day and then going up against her." Emma stated, slightly defeated by the cold she felt coming on. "I never get sick!" She was irritated.

"Never say never my love." Regina kissed the top of her head, and Emma just sighed and laced their fingers together looking defeated. "Don't worry," she kissed her partner's cheek. "I have some peppermint coco at home." That made Emma smile, and she just sat there content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry opened the book to see if anything new had developed. "Guys!" He shouted, and all the adults gathered around the table. There was a picture of the spell book Ingrid had, and another picture of her and Hook travelling. The book gave no indication as to where.

"So we still have no idea where they are headed," Emma stated, her right hand in both of Regina's, her left hand on Henry's back.

"They will show themselves eventually, if for no other reason than for Ingrid to try to get your powers too." Rumple stated. "With that book," he sighed. "She can take anyone's powers, even mine."

Emma's eyes widened, and she felt sick. "We have to get that book from her, before she uses it."

"I spelled it," Regina smiled, wrapping Emma in her arms from behind. "I put a spell on that particular book so that if anyone else ever got their hands on it, I would be able to find it. The problem is, I didn't make the spell easy. It is written on something in my vault. It is getting late, and even Ingrid and the gang will rest for the night. First thing in the morning, we will pick this back up and I will be down in my vault to grab that spell."

Everyone nodded. It had indeed been one of those hectic days that everybody wanted to wind down from.

At home, Regina made sure the house was spelled twice, so no magic but hers and Emma's could be used. She and Emma took a relaxing bubble bath, and it was her turn to be Emma's nice little naked heating blanket in bed.

"Maybe I should jump into freezing water more often," Emma joked, and Regina just smiled and sucked on her left nipple. "Mmmmmmm…" Emma moaned, and Regina switched breasts. Trailing kisses on down Emma's front, Regina rotated Emma onto her stomach, so she could kiss on down her back side. She ran her hands up and down her gorgeous blond partner's shoulders, then on down to her ass, kissing every inch of it before making her way to her center and teasing her clit with little taps from her tongue.

"Regina…." Emma was begging. Regina rolled her tongue into a tube around her clit and slid it back and forth, causing Emma to have the orgasm of her life. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…" Emma moaned in pleasure, and Regina continued until she had completely finished. She didn't stop until Emma asked her to. Emma wrapped her entire body around Regina afterward, savoring the afterglow.

"Wooooooow!" Emma looked at her partner and smiled. "How lucky am I?" She asked her aloud.

"Not as lucky as I am." Regina kissed her. "I could have lost you today." Regina looked like she could cry.

"But you didn't lose me. I am not going anywhere." Emma assured her.

Regina just smiled at her. "I know." She kissed her forehead. "I just love you so much and so deeply."

"And to think," it was Emma's turn to kiss her. "There was a day when you wanted baby me dead!"

Regina smirked. "Thankfully," she began. "That me will never, ever, exist again."

Emma nodded. "I know." She pulled Regina back onto her like a blanket, and the two of them relaxed in bed. They fell asleep like that, perfectly connected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well well! A looooong one to make up for the short ones. I hope you enjoyed! I have plan for where this all is headed, and I will keep updating. Please read and review!


End file.
